guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Song of Restoration
nice if it wasn't elite. Aria of Restoration is better in the sense that it isn't elite, though if nonspell skills are used, allies aren't healed. --Life Infusion 22:51, 28 September 2006 (CDT) Plus, redundancy ftw. This lets you stack the two, and heal for twice the amount, not to mention the nicer looking stats :-) Xenopia Impellus 16:16, 19 October 2006 (CDT) Order of Pain+this=Order of Vampire on crack. --Mgrinshpon 12:37, 21 October 2006 (CDT) :See Build: N/P Ordergon for an example of this application. This also has a net cost of 0 or less and a shorter recharge than most other chants. A decent all-purpose support elite. Shido 00:15, 27 October 2006 (CDT) Found a boss with this in the Garden of Sebowhatever explorable, north of the SW corner. --Fyren 21:33, 28 October 2006 (CDT) :And also just NE of the entrance. --Fyren 22:00, 28 October 2006 (CDT) Another boss is in west part of Vehjin Mines. --Spura 12:31, 30 October 2006 (CST) :Sadly that one has Song of Purification, not Song of Restoration. --Parabellum Alternative capture location? Is there any way to capture this skill after the Garden of Seborhin has become the Garden of Darkness? --Parabellum 05:44, 5 November 2006 (CST) :Finish the missions, and the Garden is restored. --Gaspard 04:07, 7 November 2006 (CST) ::Alternatively, you could party with someone who can get into the normal garden and have him enter it instead. Consider helping a new player or two with their missions, I'm sure they won't mind running to kill a boss in return. Orcao 00:26, 28 May 2007 (CDT) Icon OW, I broke my wrist, good thing my next attack skill will fix it! --Lann 14:15, 31 August 2007 (CDT) :And don't forget I'm completely covered in blood! lol ^^ - (snō hwīt tăn) [sic] 01:18, 16 January 2008 (UTC) Stop nerfing Stop a-net stop! Lost-Blue 01:24, 18 April 2008 (UTC) :So was the increased recharge to 30 seconds really necessary? I play mostly PvE, so was this being overused in PvP? I'm sad to see this change. It makes me think about switching Hayda's elite to Cautery Signet instead. Shadowlance 01:26, 18 April 2008 (UTC) ::GG. Fire up the LAME tag cuz The entire Motivation attribute is officially dead now. --'ilr' :::Woot. It's now conditional elite heal party that has recarge 30 seconds... Thats uber-cool skill now.XMarkOS 13:45, 18 April 2008 (UTC) Why are you still playing a Paragon? They have been utterly useless in PvE for a long time now. Imbagon is a BS myth, and even if it wasn't it isn't fun to play. Paragons are really only good for PvP teams that have more than 2 paragons in them. Try a ranger or a dervish or something, paragons are unable to contribute enough to justify a spot in any pve party. Sucks ....... but thats what Izzy apparently feels we want. :"They have been utterly useless in PvE for a long time now." -- I'm sorry, but what game are you playing? Also, Paragons dont need the PvE skills to be powerful, just a player who doesn't suck. --Milkflopance 06:44, 18 April 2008 (UTC) ::The Imbagon is still one of the best defensive builds out there, but just about every other supportive Paragon build has been nerfed all to hell. -Mike 11:15, 18 April 2008 (UTC) 9 Legendary Guardians, 9 Legendary Skill Hunters, 7 Legendary Cartographers 4 Legendary Vanquishers,4 People Know Me, 3 I'm Very Important 1 Guild Hall Stinking with Mahagony and 1 God Walking Among Mortals say I don't suck, and I say Paragons do. Name one class that can't easily outdamage them. If you are going to try to tell me that they are better or as good at support as monks rits or necros, that says more about you than me. Paragons are not worthwhile unless there are more than 2 in a team, unless you play in Normal Mode, where anything is just fine. Paragons simply are not equal to the other classes when not accompanied by more paragons. :That's too bad. 13:01, 18 April 2008 (UTC) ::A title doesnt say you dont suck. Such titles only tell you you should have People Rarely See Me, rather than People Know Me (my apologies if this offended you). That aside, Paragons have the greatest defense, party wide, known to me. They have good DPS, and spiking capabilities (not solo, but coordinated). A single Para in a team might very well be replacable, but 2 Paras cooperating is just plain awesome. --- -- (s)talkpage 13:04, 18 April 2008 (UTC) :::That reminds me of the time I defeated an entire RA team on my paragon. WoH Monk, Ranger, Necro, Mesmer, vs. me and a Healer's Covenant monk. By utilizing Stunning Strike I killed the monk until their res sigs were gone, then took the rest of them out. We went on to win 17 games. 13:10, 18 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Titles dont make you a good player, Mr Unsigned. And judging by your comments i'd guess you're one of those Paragons that runs all defense builds, which are bad. --Milkflopance 15:56, 18 April 2008 (UTC) So back to my original question - anyone have theories as to why Izzy thought this skill needed a nerf? Was it being overused/abused in PvP or something? With a 30 second recharge I'm thinking that borderline this skill barely qualifies for elite status. Sure it's better than Ballad or Aria of restoration, but that much better to take up your elite slot with a 30s recharge? Shadowlance 16:08, 18 April 2008 (UTC) :I just now saw the note on the updates page explaining that these changes are temporary for the tournament and they'll be reverted on May 1. Guess that explains their reasoning somewhat. Shadowlance 16:37, 18 April 2008 (UTC) ::Noticed that too. But still thinks it's a Needless inconvenience. --'ilr' I am not at all offended. I have nothing to justify. I have a good life, a great job, a loving wife, lots of friends , a supportive family, and a baby on the way. I play Guild Wars as often as it suits me to do so, and I have earned all my titles, and I know I rock. I also know that Paragons are bottom of the barrel for PvE play, they cannot contribute as much as any of the other classes, not in any way, shape , form, manner or construance. The only thing Paragons have going for them is in multi-paragon teams. I used to run some nice defensive builds, but they have all been crushed by the nerfstick. The imbagon build might be decent if it was not for the fact that Paragons are subject to melee-hate and cannot maintain the PvE-shouts and chants often enough. I had some midway decent DPS builds before agressive refrain got whacked. I am sure I could come up with some marginally useful builds , either offensive or defensive, but whats the point? Paragons lack the potential to be equal to the other classes, why bother with them ? .... I will instead use them for what they are best at......... storage. :Agressive Refrain is still very viable, not using it on a Paragon build is insanity. From what you just said it seems like you're running either full defensive or DPS builds, which is where you're failing. Being able to do both at the same time is where the Paragon's strength lies. If you think they're underpowered in PvE, you're quite clearly doing it wrong. :As for Shadowlance's question, I'm not sure why they nerfed that and not something like WoH. It's not useless, but i'd rather take other elites on my Paragon. --Milkflopance 19:43, 18 April 2008 (UTC) ::Its a nerf to passive defense pvp teams, like rawrspike. People who think paragons are bad are fucking stupid, why would the most successful team in mATs run a single para in the team build if it sucked? Lord of all tyria 20:05, 18 April 2008 (UTC) Poor Paragons :but seriously, there is NO use for this skill now, :| :I ran a SoR today in FoW, and it's still useful. Then again, it's PvE.. --- -- [[User:Vipermagi|(s)talkpage] 19:28, 26 April 2008 (UTC) ::Just wait until May 1st and it'll all be good again. -Mike 00:34, 27 April 2008 (UTC) Want It Back...now please please...give us back our good recharge. Please <8( --204.10.216.174 18:49, 21 April 2008 (UTC) :give me a minute-- - (Talk/ ) 18:50, 21 April 2008 (UTC) ::Done. ;) Shadowlance 14:41, 2 May 2008 (UTC) Didn't Quite Know Where to Put This I guess I just felt like expressing my idea and seeing what other people thought about how ANet could fix skills like this one that are nerfed for various reasons. I think that instead of nerfing the skill in between PvE and PvP they should nerf the skill based on the other skills in your bar and the number of copies of said skill that appear in a party. For SoR for instance they could reduce how much the skill heals for for each party member that has it on their bar, that way it wouldnt be overpowered in GvG situations but could still function well if just one person in the party has it in places like TA and what not. Also some skill combinations are overpowered when used in conjunction like Signet of Judgment when used in one of those A/Mo deadly arts builds. Therefore ANet could make it so that if a character has SoJ, Entangling Asp and the works together then SoJ would get nerfed, but for those who are just trying SoJ in a smiting build wouldnt be affected. I think this would help to make the nerfs affect ONLY the builds they were nerfed for and not affect other builds people have created using that particular skill. Just voicing my idea please tell me what you think, I'd like to know if others have the same ideas I do. slo_mage122 28 April 2009 :That's an interesting idea. If something like that was ever implemented, it might help encourage more balanced team building, creativity, and synergy. Then Anet wouldn't need to nerf so many skills that were okay on their own, but overpowered when used simultaneously by a whole team. Shadowlance 01:40, 29 April 2009 (UTC)